whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Gehenna (VTES)
Gehenna was the seventh card set for Vampire: The Eternal Struggle to be published by White Wolf. Published in the same time period as the Time of Judgment books that ended the original publication run of the Classic World of Darkness, this set spotlights the Final Nights, the Antediluvians, and Gehenna. Gehenna also features cards whose social context deviates from the expected status quo of the World of Darkness: Camarilla-aligned Setite primogen, Sabbat Archbishops ruling over canonically Camarilla-held cities, and so on. Gehenna was the first White Wolf-published V:TES set to not receive a preconstructed starter deck, and thus the first White Wolf V:TES set to consist exclusively of new cards in the only format in which it was published. Despite the cancellation of Vampire: The Masquerade and its contemporary World of Darkness games, V:TES continued publication after Gehenna, remaining the only active Classic World of Darkness game line for several years afterward. Card list :A: Absimiliard's Army • Aeron • Afifa, The Herald • Ahriman's Demesne • Alastor • Alia, God's Messenger • Alicia Barrows • Amenophobis • Antara • Approximation of Loyalty • Assad Salhoum • Aura of Invincibility :B: Baldesar Rossellini • Beckett (Advanced) • Becoming of Ennoia • Black Hand Ritual • Blood Trade • Blood Weakens • Bravo • Bruce de Guy :C: Carver's Meat Packing and Storage • Caseless Rounds • Célèste Lamontagne • Centralized Background Check • Chain of Command • Church of the Order of St. Blaise • Conniver • Conquest of Humanity • Count Germaine • Crocodile's Tongue • Crusade: Amsterdam • Crusade: Berlin • Crusade: Dublin • Crusade: Frankfurt • Crusade: Geneva • Crusade: Istanbul • Crusade: London • Crusade: Paris • Crusade: Washington, D.C. • Curmudgeon • Cyscek :D: Descent into Darkness • Desert Eagle • The Diamond Thunderbolt • Dive into Madness • Diversity • Divine Sign • Donatello Giovanni • Dr. Julius Sutphen • Dragonbound :E: Elysium: Sforzesco Castle • Emergency Powers • Emergency Preparations • Entrenching • Esgrima :F: Fahd al-Zawba'a • Fall of the Camarilla • Fall of the Sabbat • Ferox, The Rock Lord (Advanced) • Finding the Path • Flash Grenade • Flurry of Action • Fortschritt Library • Friend of Mine • Fueled by Heart's Blood :G: Games of Instinct • Gear Up • Gharston Roland • Giangaleazzo, The Traitor • Guillermo Arsuaga :H: Hartmut Stover • Hazimel • Hector Trelane • Hezekiah Rutledge :I: Instinctive Reaction :J: Jack of Both Sides • Jacob, The Glitch • Jan Pieterzoon (Advanced) • Jesse Menks • Jezebelle • John Paleologus :K: Kaymakli Nightmares :L: Ladislas Toth, The Torch • Lazarus James • Leadership Vacuum • Loner • Loose Cannon :M: Marcel de Breau • Marie Faucigny • Marthe Dizier • Matthew Romans • Momentum's Edge • Muhandis • Muhsin Samir • Mukhtar Bey • Mustafa, The Heir • Mylan Horseed (Goblin) :N: Neighborhood Watch Commander (Hunter) • The New Inquisition • Nightmares Upon Nightmares • Nod :O: Occlusion :P: Path of Lilith • Perfectionist • Personal Involvement • Petra • Poison Pill • Powerbase: Barranquilla • Principia Discordia :Q: N/A :R: Rebel • Recalled to the Founder • Reformation • Restricted Vitae • Revelation of Desier • Reza Fatir, The Dark Angel • Rise of the Nephtali • Robert Carter • Robin Withers • Ryder :S: San Lorenzo de El Escorial, Spain • Sascha Vykos, The Angel of Caine (Advanced) • Scattershot • Seal of Veddartha • Seren Sukardi • Serenading the Kami • Servitor of Irad • Shahid • Shawnda Dorrit • Siphon • Skidmark • Sleep Unseen • Sleep of Reason • The Slow Withering • Smoke and Mirrors • Soak • Songs of the Distant Vitae • Spider • Starvation of Marena • Stunt Cycle :T: Tapestry of Blood • Theo Bell (Advanced) • Thirst • Torpid Blood • Traditionalist :U: Una • The Unmasking :V: Veil of Darkness • Virolax Facility :W: Wormwood :X: N/A :Y: N/A :Z: N/A Artists Attila Adorjany, Albrecht, Randy Asplund, Peter Bergting, Joel Biske, Theodore Black, Alejandro Collucci, Shane Coppage, David Day, Thomas Denmark, Steve Ellis, Randy Gallegos, Jeff Holt, Leif Jones, Eric Kim, Brian LeBlanc, Ken Meyer, Jr., Monte Moore, Mark Nelson, Nilson, William O'Connor, Mark Poole, Steve Prescott, Javier Santos, Christopher Shy, Lawrence Snelly, Durwin Talon, Richard Thomas, Andrew Trabbold, matrix von z, Chad Michael Ward Category:2004 releases Category:Vampire: The Eternal Struggle